


Whumptober 2020 #16

by SpiritsShackled



Series: Whumptober 2020 [16]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, Gore, Heavy Angst, M/M, Rated For Violence, Violence, Whump, Whumptober 2020, but it's a hallucination, no one dies, this is very violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsShackled/pseuds/SpiritsShackled
Summary: A TERRIBLE, HORRIBLE, NO GOOD, VERY BAD DAYPrompt- Hallucinations
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Whumptober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947631
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Whumptober 2020 #16

Gordon fell on the floor, the crowbar collided with his face. Blood spurted from his nose. The featureless figure continued to bash Gordon’s face in. They didn’t stop until there was a crater of brain and bone that stewed in blood.

“No. No.” Thomas covered his eyes and sobbed as he watched his fiancé being beaten to death, “It’s not real. We’re getting married soon.”

The next vison was of Rick. On his knees. With the faceless figure ripping out his ribs one by one. Crunch after crunch sounded in Thomas’ eardrums. Bloody tears were left in parallel lines from where the ribs would be. Organs began to peek through the gaps, pulsing and squishing.

“Rick is fine. He’s at his bar.” Thomas argued.

Rick blurred at the edges before morphing into TC. His limbs started being twisted by the figure. One by one. Skin tore. Bones crumbled. Ligaments snapped. Left arm. Right arm. Left leg. Right leg. Turning away was impossible, the sight couldn’t be removed from in front of him.

“TC will be with Rick. They’ll be hanging out together.”

As tears blurred the scene, allowing it to change to Nuzo’s lifeless body. Exactly as he had been in the back of the ambulance. Except the blood was fresh. And was slowly spreading out towards him while Nuzo’s mouth stretched into an ugly smile that was too wide to be human.

Tears leaked from Thomas’ eyes, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I arrived too late to save you. Not once, but twice. That after you saved me I couldn’t save you. I miss you. We miss you. And the only way I can say this is to a version of you that my mind is taunting me with.”

With Thomas’ words, Nuzo was replaced by Higgins. Faceless figure returning with her. It had a cleaver clutched in its hands. Putting a foot down to keep Higgins’ arm in place, it brought the blade down. The screams seemed real. So did the way the metal going through bone sounded.

Turning away, Thomas vomited, sight still in the corners of his vision.

The hallucinations continued. Only growing worse with time. Gordon having his skin and muscles peeled away layer by layer. Rick melted by acid. TC impaled multiple times and gutted like a fish. Nuzo’s death becoming gorier with each passing moment. Higgins being consumed by flames.

Curling into a ball, Thomas shook. Only stopping when he was wrapped in a myriad of arms by people who cared.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: WDYT?  
> PR: Before I answer: Judging by the prompt, would I be right in assuming that this is a hallucination?  
> Me: Yes.  
> PR: Keeps the readers on their toes.  
> Me: Lets beat all his friends to death, HD violence, let's go.


End file.
